neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Alisa Bosconovitch
}} is a video game character from the Tekken fighting game series developed by Namco Bandai, first appearing in Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion. Alisa is an android with detachable body parts. She was created by Dr. Boskonovitch. Alisa and Lars Alexandersson are the main protagonists of the console versions of that game's Scenario Campaign mode. Her surname is commonly misspelled as Boskonovitch, due to the fact that her creator's surname is spelled that way. Appearances Little is known about the android Alisa Bosconovich. She has pink hair and green eyes, and speaks in a very polite manner. She was created to protect Jin Kazama and serves him through her travels. Tekken developer and Executive Producer of Tekken 6 Katsuhiro Harada describes her as "a robot created in the image of Dr. Boskonovitch's daughter." However, Scenario Campaign implies that some part of her may be human. Alisa is placed in a starring role in the console-only Scenario Campaign mode in Tekken 6. After being activated following a botched raid on a Mishima Zaibatsu lab , she joins Lars Alexandersson in his pursuit of his lost memories (which occur as a result of the events at the lab). She is controlled by the CPU in this mode (unless the player chooses to play as Alisa herself, at which point CPU control is given to Lars). She helps Lars (or whoever the player has chosen to use in Scenario Campaign) battle the waves of enemies and has an AI system that grows as she participates in battle. Eventually, it is revealed that she is actually an android in the employ of Jin Kazama, to which she has been serving as a way for Jin to observe what has been happening in the world at large. She is commanded by Jin to disable safe mode (including her personality and behavior inhibition programming) and attack Lars. After a stalemate battle with Lars, she leaves for the desert to join Jin. When Lars arrives, she attacks him again where this time she is ultimately defeated and shuts down. Lars rescues her body and takes her to a robotics corporation (run by Lee Chaolan) where she can be revived. Alisa also appears in the 2011 CGI movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance as a student in the Kyoto International School and befriends Ling Xiaoyu but hides the fact that she is a robot. She acts upon the orders of Jin to find Shin Kamiya along with Ling under the forced orders of Anna Williams. After Xiaoyu saves her from a ambush attack from Anna, she joins Xiaoyu in finding the truth about the M-cell experiments done on Shin. It is also revealed that she has feelings for Shin and is starting to develop a sense of humanity in which she would oftentimes hesitate even under her normal protocol commands and her fondness with her friendship with Xiaoyu. During the final battle between Heihachi Mishima and Devil Jin, a severely damaged Alisa sacrifices herself by distracting Heihachi with a blast allowing Jin to defeat him. In the end Jin reverses her standby mode and end credits show her fully restored and discussing how she and Xiaoyu should enter the Tekken tournament. Gameplay Alisa is entirely bionic and amplifies many of her attacks with collapsible jet pack like wings from her back and rockets from her feet. She can also extend chainsaws from her lower arms and her body parts are detachable, they instantly grow back in what appears to be nanoparticle-assisted regeneration. All of her body parts appear to be non-critical, some of her attacking moves involves removing her own head to use as a weapon or even a makeshift explosive device with no ill effects, and arms can be torn off by the opponent or even used as improvised missiles. Alisa uses attacks such as rockets, an explosive head and attacks from her chainsaw appendages. Even Tekken Zaibatsu lists her fighting style as "Unique". Reception Randolph Ramsay of GameSpot praised Alisa for her move list the fact that she uses her head as an explosive and attacks from her chainsaw appendages, after stating "Alisa is just sheer fun to play as given her frankly bizarre move list". GameSpot also said that Alisa is the most fun to play as out of all the new characters in Tekken 6, stating "She has a charge-up attack that results in her firing her forearms in a devastating rocket attack. As with all such moves in Tekken, it's generally easy enough to dodge but can be pulled off with some aplomb when you really want to ram home your superiority against a showboating or incompetent opponent--or just someone who elects to play as Eddy or Christie.". Ryan Clements of IGN also commented on her move list, calling it "ridiculous", but in a good way, since he enjoyed using her. GameSpy commented that "Alisa's style is wild", but called her getup "completely absurd". 1UP.com commented that Alisa is sexy, cute and has a bubbly personality and stated that she's "the coolest new Tekken character to emerge in years", praising her chainsaws and head bomb. GameZone said she is a good character and commented that her attacks are devastating, stating that "You’ll catch on to her secret whenever her robotic parts creep out and pummel an opponent.". Anthony Severino of PlayStationLifeStyle.net stated that Alisa is the only new character in Tekken 6 who is fun to play as, citing her over-the-top move list. Extreme Gamer stated that Alisa is the most interesting out of the new characters in Tekken 6 because of her spinning limb attachments and jet pack wings. However, Nelson Hum of GameFocus called Alisa a "dud", criticizing her chainsaws. Alisa has also been given comments on her looks. VideoGamer.com called her a "sexed-up cyborg" and thought her rocket projectile attack was coming out of her breasts. NZGamer said that she is "as cute as a button" and comments that she has a mismatched wardrobe. Jeff Gerstmann of Giant Bomb commented that for a robot, Alisa is pretty. In a list of "12 match-ups we want to see in Street Fighter X Tekken" article by GamesRadar, they listed a match-up between Alisa and Juri, stating "What do nerds love even more than robots? Hot girls that are robots. Alisa and Juri both fit the bill perfectly". References Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional gynoids Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Robot characters in video games Category:Tekken characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters introduced in 2008 Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional androids